Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection apparatus of a lane departure warning system for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inspection apparatus of a lane departure warning system for a vehicle which may inspect and calibrate a lane departure warning system mounted to a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Recently, various kinds of vehicle driver assistance systems (DASs) have been equipped in vehicles to provide convenience and safety of driving to a driver while a vehicle is being driven.
The DASs helps drivers to keep a current driving lane, give alarms for lane departure, secure a safety distance from adjacent vehicles, prevent a collision with adjacent obstacles, and control speed depending on traffic situations or road conditions, etc. by utilizing various kinds of cameras, radar sensors, etc. without driver intervention.
These DASs have been generally applied to luxury vehicles, but recently, have been extensively applied even to compact and mid-size vehicles because interest in environmentally-friendly economical driving has increased to protect environment and conserve energy resources.
For example, the DASs may include systems such as a smart cruise control (SCC) system, a lane departure warning system (LDWS), a blind spot detection (BSD) system, an around view monitoring (AVM) system, etc.
The LDWS is mounted to an inner side of wind shield glass under a room mirror, detects a lane using a camera, and outputs warning signal to a driver when a vehicle departures from the lane.
Meanwhile, in a wheel alignment inspection process, a camera measurement point of the LDWS mounted to a vehicle is calibrated, and in an auto diagnosis system inspection process, normal operation of the LDWS is inspected.
Since the LDWS is installed at the inner side of the windshield glass under the rear view mirror (room mirror) of the vehicle, the camera measurement point of the LDWS in accordance with accumulated tolerance due to assembly of the windshield glass with respect to the vehicle body and assembly of the LDWS with respect to the windshield glass is calibrated in the wheel alignment inspection process.
And in the auto diagnosis system inspection process, whether the LDWS is normally operated to recognize a lane and sense departure from the lane using a camera and to warn to a driver and so on are inspected.
In calibrating the LDWS process, a target plate where a calibration target is printed is disposed at a front of the vehicle, and the camera measurement point of the LDWS with respect to the calibration target is calibrated. In inspection LDWS process, an inspection plate where lane images are printed moves left and right side at a front of the vehicle to inspect normal operation of the LDWS.
However, in a conventional art, the calibrating process and the inspection process are separately processed and thus an inspection cycle time increases and thus it is difficult to utilize inspection manpower and to control quality.
In addition, in the inspection process and the calibrating process of the LDWS, an inspection facility is exclusively manufactured for one type of vehicle, so the inspection facility should be modified or newly manufactured to be applicable to new types of vehicles, thereby requiring additional manpower and increased investment cost.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.